


A Realistic Sex Scene With General Danvers

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I Don't Even Know, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Realistic Sex Scene With General Danvers

******

“Ow! Ow, ow, Astra, ow”

“Sorry”

“Don’t apologize! Just get your elbow out of my ribs!”

“Sorry. There, is that better?”

“Yeah. Now, let’s try this again”

“Oh, oh, oh! No, no, no”

“Now what?”

“I don’t like that”

“Really? You didn’t mind yesterday”

“I know, but now I don’t like it”

“OK, OK, how about this?”

“Oh, now that’s nice”

“Thought you’d like that”

“ _Yes_ , I do. Oh, wait, wait, wait, my hair”

“What?”

“My hair, it’s caught in your earing”

“Oh. Sorry, wait…got it”

“Ah, good. Now then, let’s try this again shall we?”

**END**


End file.
